The Spirit of the Moon
by Tropical Mist
Summary: Yumi is a new student attending Kaibara highschool. She believes nothing exciting will happen when going here...Until she meets Tohru. She may even uncover the secret of the zodiac... *OC*
1. New girl

Hai, TropicalMist here! I've written this story a while ago, so thought I should continue it. Please give me feedback because I'm a newbie here. OKAY ON WITH THE SHOW! :D *Dramatic Music Starts playing* Man I love this song. XD  
_

_I can't believe I'm going here. This school looks a little too big. What if my classmates don't like me…? I mean this school looks okay... but I have a feel this school has nothing umm... interesting. Like nothing exciting is just going to pop up out of nowhere… Just a boring school..._ I sighed and walked down the empty hallway looking for my new classroom. I stop at a door that has the same address on the slip of paper the principle had given me. _Well here's my class… It's now or never. I hope I make a good impression. _I opened the door and see all eyes from my new classmates staring at me. _Why are all of them staring at me like that... It's scaring me a bit._

"Umm… h-hello e-everyone my name is Yumi Yoshiro. A-And it's a pleasure to meet all of you!" I announced shyly and awkwardly. I hear a girl in the back of the class saying that I will roadkill if I mess will some sort of prince. I shivered a bit._ What was she talking about? A p-prince?_

"Ah Yumi, welcome. Please take your seat near Tohru so I can start the lesson. Tohru raise your hand please." says the teacher. I see a girl with long brown hair raising her hand for me to see. I walked over to take my seat next to the girl.

"Hello Yumi my name is Tohru Honda nice to meet you." Tohru whispered over to me smiling.

"Hello Ms. Honda nice to meet you too." I said returning the smile.

"Hey since your new let me show you around. Okay? Maybe we can become the bestest friends!" Tohru asked, still smiling.

"Okay I wouldn't mind." I answered politely. _Great! This is exactly what I need. I probably would get lost look for the cafeteria… I have no sense of direction…_

_ After class_

_I wonder where Tohru is she was supposed to be here... Maybe I should wait a bit more... Why am I always so nervous…?_ I continued to pace back and forth outside the hall of the classroom. That's when I saw a boy with purplish gray hair sitting alone. Well maybe not alone because of the girls staring at him. But they weren't close to him... He looks so handsome…Almost mystical in a way… He looked so depressed sitting there alone. I wanted to sit with him to see what's wrong but then Tohru finally came and I had no choice but to follow her because we made the agreement that she would show me around the school. That's when I asked her "Excuse me Ms. Honda, who is the mysterious boy with the purplish gray hair?"  
_

AND END SCENE! You guys probably know who the "mysterious boy" is. And those who don't, I'm not telling. :P Yumi is my OC I created long time ago. She's shy and a little of a pessimist but, she's sweet and polite and always ready to help someone. Please review. (Oh Glob! I hope I don't sound like I begging. O_o) Adieu. :D (P.S. This based on the anime and not the manga, so some characters will not appear. 'Kay that it. :P)


	2. New girl Part 2

Boujour, mis amis! It's nice to see you guys again! Time to upload another chapter, so let's get started! :D *turn on dramatic music and slowly puts on sunglass* It's Showtime. :D

"Oh that's Yuki Sohma he's the prince of the school." answered Tohru

"Really! So is he really royalty?" I asked being very excited hoping to meet the lonely prince. _Wow a prince! That_ _probably why he is alone. You can't get near royal. But_ _doesn't he need bodyguards…_ But my thoughts of the prince were abolished when Tohru said...

"No he's isn't royalty only the girls here call him that. But…. at times he does act like a prince... Especially when he…" she began to say appearing to be lost in thought. "Oh sorry! I was thinking to myself. Oh and make sure you stay away from the girls who say there in Yuki's Fan club! They can be really mean!" warned Tohru snapping out of her dreaming daze.

_Wait. So was that one girl who was talking about turning me into road kill is a part of Yuki's Fan Club as well. I hope I do not cross paths with her or her_ follow fan girls… So as we went on with the tour around the campus, I couldn't help but think about Yuki Sohma or the lonely prince, I would call him in my head. He was handsome, some may call him breath-taking, very intelligent from what Tohru had told me and popular because he had his own fan club who called him a prince. He seems to have it all. And yet I couldn't see why he was so sad... _I want to help him but_ _what can I do? I'm useless…_ _Maybe that's why mother left…_

"Here we are the lunch room. Come on Yumi why don't you sit with me? My friends are very nice, so don't worry about them not like you, okay?" Tohru had informed me

"Umm...O-Okay." I agreed. _If Tohru is really nice and smiling all the time…Maybe her friends are the same as_ _well._ As we walked over to the table, I could see an intimidating girl with blonde hair covering her eye and wearing a long skirt. _Wait doesn't having a long skirt mean_ _that you are in a gang?_ And the other girl who sat with her had black hair in a ponytail and had absolutely no expression on her face. I began to shiver. They frightened me a bit. _How can a sweet girl like Tohru hang out with these…these frightening girls? How?_

"Hey, Tohru! New girl! Sit with us." said the blonde one.

We walked over, but I continued to shiver with fear.

"Hey, the name's Olru and the one over there is Hanna." she had introduced.

"Hello. Your spark is quite strange." Hanna stated, analyzing me, still with no emotion on her face. _Is having a_ _strange spark a good or a bad thing? And what is the spark anyway?_

"Umm… thank you I guess." I said still confused and still scared to the point of almost making a run for it.

Then I see Yuki and another boy with a carrot top looking mad about something...

_Voila~ There it is! Another installment of the Spirit of the Moon! You guys are probably wondering what happened to Yumi's mother. And what Yuki and "the gingered hair boy" were arguing about. It will all be reveal in good time. All in good time… Okay, Adieu to you good people of Fanfiction. :D


End file.
